


Amber/Wilson Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for Amber/Wilson from House, MD.Warnings: character death





	

"It's almost morning."  
  
"No..."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
"I'm not the one going, remember? You're the one who's got to go out there and face the world... go to work and make a living and stress over saving your patients' lives... Can't say I miss... Okay, yeah... I miss it a little."  
  
"I miss _you_."  
  
"I know you do. But I'm always here."  
  
"It's not fair. When I wake up, I won't be able to see you..."  
  
"You can _never_ see me when you're awake..."  
  
"And it's never fair. We didn't have enough time. I barely got to get to know you, and suddenly you're gone. How does that make any sense at all?"  
  
"Shhh, stop crying. It's all right. It doesn't have to make sense."  
  
"But it _should_..."  
  
"Just... get through your day... and you can come back here... and it'll all make sense again..."  
  
"O-okay... I don't want to... I love you..."  
  
"I love you, too, sweetheart... but it's time to wake up. Your alarm is driving me crazy."  
  
"Okay, okay..."  
  
"Goodbye, James... I'll see you tonight..."  
  
"Goodbye, Amber... sleep well, my love."


End file.
